


Truths

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: A sequel is possible, Angst, Cliffhangers, Conversations, Fabiano - Freeform, M/M, Some Fluff, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano is less than pleased about Carlo being sacked. He turns to the person he trust the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

“You haven’t said much since you got home from Monaco.”

“What is there to say?”

“I don’t know…something, anything…”

“Fabio...”

“Cris, please. You know I worry about you.”

Cristiano took a deep breath as he tried to maintain his composure, “He’s like a father to me.”

“I know,” Fabio replied softly, his hand resting against his lover’s lower back.

The brunette leaned into the touch, “God has a weird sense of humor, doesn’t He? First my dad, then I had to leave Sir Alex and now Carlo’s gone.”

“You can always pick up the phone and call Sir Alex or El Mister.”

“It’s not the same…at least you’re staying. Perez didn’t fuck that up.”

Fabio nodded.

“Not the best situation, I know, but I need you. I’m sorry if that sounds selfish.”

“It doesn’t…”

“Yes, it does.”

“Cris.”

“No, no. Listen, it’s selfish, but I don’t care. You were the only one who had the balls to come to me a few weeks ago and tell me that it was okay that I fucked up. You had the balls to tell Cristiano Ronaldo that he’s not perfect. You also said I was only human, but I’d score in the next game and I did. When the world was busy shitting all over me, you had faith in me. That’s why I’m glad you’re not leaving.”

Fabio sighed and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, “As much as I want to play football, you need me. Truth is I need you, too.”

Cristiano shifted and slid back on the bed, sitting against the headboard, his fingers finding their way to the blond’s hair. “You’re stuck with me for another season.”

“If it were up to me, I’d be stuck with you forever.”

“What does that mean?”

“What do you think it means?”


End file.
